Iris Lavra
Iris Lavra (イリス ラブラ, Irisu Rabura lit. Rainbow Passage) is a former Rune Knight and a close friend of Vivian Starrkewolfe; she is also known as "Undefeated of the East" (東方不敗, "Tohofuhai") for her insane power. Appearance Iris is a squirrel-type demon young lady with short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, and hazel eyes, and squirrel ears. She wears an orange fighter top showing half of her bosom, two tonfas, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, long black socks, and orange boots. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Equipment Kongou Shakujou (金剛錫杖, "Vajra-Khakkhara"): Iris' main weapon; a pair of tonfas. They have some magical properties and can emit small projectiles as well as magnify Iris' already overwhelming strength. The left tonfa reflects both magical and physical attacks if they are hit dead center. Any attack is reflected back at the attacker in a mostly random manner. Meanwhile, the right tonfa can change the mass size of whatever it hits, both living being and inanimate objects. It can shrink the object to a minimal size or enlarge it by a great amount. *'Hard Rock Damashī' (ハードロックダマシー Hādo Rokku Damashī, lit. "Hard Rock Soul"): Iris changes the passion of her courage into flames that surge in her tonfas, with which she strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance. *'Heavy Metal Vulcan': Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Magic (ドリルンロック, Dorirun Rokku) is a Caster Type Magic related to spinning. It is a form of Magic which allows Iris to make selected parts of her body spin on themselves at high speed; something which, as the name of the Magic itself suggests, renders such parts similar to large drills. The rotating power granted by this transformation greatly boosts Iris' melee capabilities, allowing her to either enhance blunt attacks by striking foes with spinning limbs or to effectively "drill" them by hitting them with the still ending part of one of such spinning limbs, which has its strength enhanced by the motion happening behind it. Aside from boosted offense, Iris also gains added mobility: by spinning the entirety of her body around, Iris can propel herself around at high speed, even managing to rise in midair to rapidly near opponents and deliver enhanced strikes on them. Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク) Kōri no Zōkei Mahō (Aisu Meiku)): A form of Molding Magic that allows Iris to create ice at her will and to shape it into objects. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. Unlike Static Ice-Make and Dynamic Ice-Make, Iris uses a third form that is exclusive to her, known as Mechanical Ice-Make; this allows her to put her extremely deadly spells into action once she has wounded her foe. The ice cancels out heat when they clash, as seen with Vivian's Solar Dragon's Roar. Most of Iris' attacks require her to contact her opponent directly to use them, yet Iris found ways like creating ice spears to extend her combat range. *'Freeze': Ice-Make's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Iris comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. *'Ice-Make: Gustaf' (アイスメイク・ガスタフ, "Aisu Meiku Gasutafu"): After causing a wound on the foe that can vary in size and intensity, Iris draws a sample of that blood and integrates it within her next attack, as she summons a volley of missiles composed entirely of ice. Each missile contains the properties of targeting and propulsion, always condensing the magical particles that compose it, before spreading them out to the tip, coating the outer surface of the missile, enhancing its penetrative qualities. Upon contact with the foe, each of the missiles release all of the ice and magical particles that compose it—the foe's own magical pressure serves to contain and amplify the destructive power of each missile; before warping the surface and exploding, dealing tremendous damage. *'Ice-Make: Hornet' (アイスメイク・ホーネト, "Aisu Meiku Honeto"): Iris displaces floating units composed of ice across the battlefield. These units come in three types depending on the number of blocks, which open up several offensive options, mostly in attacking the opponent from all angles and even reflecting off of each other in order to disorient the opponent's focus. These units will fire a beam of energy when initially deployed, but Iris can fire her own beams into these units to maximize their potency. They are noted to be strikingly similar to her friend, Vivian Starrkewolfe's own Solar Dragon's Drones; albeit they do not possess the same level of functionality that the latter has. *'Ice Make: Valiant Crush' (アイスメイク・ブバリャント クラス (波動拳), "Aisu Meiku Barianto Kurasu" (hadouken), "Surge Fist", a Japanese neologism, also "Wave Motion Fist"): Iris' signature technique; Iris' willpower is utilized to focus her magical energy into and through the palms. As the palms are thrust outwards towards the target, a surging icy wave is expelled that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction; manifested in the form of a light-azure sphere of ice that moves at blistering speeds and inflicts massive damage. Iris will usually be immobilized for a short time after performing this move, leaving her vulnerable to counterattack. Valiant Crush is able to cancel any type of other ice attack while continuing to hit the opponent. Its energy is capable of withering the skin, muscle and tissue of any being of pure evil to a quivering mess. **'Ice Make: Valiant Charger' (アイスメイク・バリャント チャージャー, "Aisu Meiku Barianto Chajaa"): A variant of Valiant Crush, where Iris slams the ice ball to the ground; it instantly freezes an entire huge area turning it into an cold, frozen wasteland for two minutes. Not only does it freeze the area, but turns anything and everything in the area, including living organisms, into completely frozen statues. Iris isn't limited to needing to make direct contact with her hands, as the attack can still be conducted as long as the ice she controls is in contact with both herself and the area she wishes to freeze. Once frozen, several icy spheres; Valiant Crushes themselves spring out around her targets, bouncing around like beachballs and heavily damaging the target, but not shattering the ice that encases them. *'Ice Make: Blackhawk Stinger' (アイスメイク・ブラクハク スチンジャー, "Aisu Meiku Burakuhaku Sutinjaa"): The most powerful Mechanical Ice-Make used by Iris, and the best attack to finish a foe off. After separating her legs to achieve a good balance and raising both hands in front of her chest with arms outstretched, Iris raises them above her head, her arms still outstretched, before quickly throwing them down again and making a punching motion, causing a golden liquid to shoot out of her fist, which becomes a glacial stream, concentrated and deadly, a tremendous magical blast or frozen energy that reaches a temperature of -273 ° C. Relationships Trivia *Iris' title is homeage to Dongfang Bubai, the transsexual leader of the Sun-Moon Sect in Jin Yong's wuxia fiction, The Smiling, Proud Wanderer. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Mage